We Can Fight Our Desires
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: When Jeff kills one of Slenderman's best and most precious proxies, he finds himself captured by the tall being. He is stripped naked, tied to a tree, and has lost all dignity. But when Slenderman reminds Jeff of a very lustfull, innocent past, insisting Jeff isn't at all a heartless killer. In fact he fell in love with another who he cannot touch. He is left petrified. JeffxBEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a silly ol' story I managed to conger up withing a day or two out of pure boredom and to get rid of some writer's block. I might go further with this story, buuut I don't know yet. Any who it's a creepypasta ff (of course). JeffxBEN. I don't see enough of those. Idk why they make a fabulous couple. Anyway. Enjoy. Or try to... **

* * *

**Jeff's Capture**

There wasn't much to say at this moment but maybe... 'Wow'. The festering bacteria that severed inside these cuts and scars seeped their juices through the white kin of a boy. The boy stood nude and exposed. Unaware of what was to happen next. Blood trickled from his eyes and mouth. His member sore and rubbed raw.

There was so much tension that clung in the air as the boy began to spas out. He wasn't angry nor was he sad or scared. He actually took the torture as a joke. His hands were clung around his dick as he laughed uncontrollably. The scent of sweat and corpses of rotting animals made the humid air something to behold. The burnt and dead pores of the boys bleached white skin just stuck there like sweat. Considering the boy's skin was already ruined from an unforgettable accident many years ago he could never let go.

"Is that all you got?" Said the boy in a voice so menacing and terrifying it gave his abuser chills.

"Shut up, boy. You know no fear. You no nothing of the sort. Why must you taunt it in the face?" Said the corrupt attacker. He refused to show himself in the light. The boy laughed once again.

"FACE?! WHAT FACE?! THERE ISN'T EVEN ONE TO GRASP?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mocked the boy.

"I wouldn't tease the very being who exposed the child behind the ugly beast manifested within," Said the tall and terrifying being. The boy scoffed. His nude body rubbed against the tree he was tied to. His head tilted to one side and his black hair moved away from his face. Revealing a unpleasent identity. The boy's mouth was sliced on both ends of his blood-red lips; a forever carved smile. His eyes were darkened and sunk in no eye lids were present...

"You are just an indecent fool," Said the tall man, that still lurked among the shadows of fear. The boy still smiled with his shit-eating grin that would make any person cringe in fear... "You are scared..." Said the tall indecent man who finally stepped forward, revealing an unpleasant sight. He was tall and shown his true height of what appeared to be eight to ten feet tall. He towered over most trees. He had tentacles alluring his back with an outward appearance that would send shivers down any victim's spine. He had no face, as the boy mentioned, to behold. He was indeed a monster of incredible appearance. Somewhat charming and somewhat terrifying. All in all he seemed to have comforted the boy as he spoke. Regardless of the comforting of which the thin man portrayed, the boy still sputtered and spoke as if he were an incompetent bad ass, or he was just that innocently insane.

"How dare you say crude things, Slenderman! I do not fear anything!" Screamed the boy. The thin man was taken back by his reaction, he knew he was pretty infamous, but for the boy to go upfront with his given, most popular nam was somehow intriguing. Slenderman in fact was a good manipulated as well as psychic. For he wasn't human of course, he knew the boy's name. In fact he was sure that millions of people knew, considering he made himself known and seemed to like the attention he got. What an idiot. A complete and utter moron that boy was. Slenderman proceeded with his torture as he began to move closer to the boy. He shortened his height to which the boy was able to look directly in the eyes of the Slenderman, or lack of is more like it.

"I think you are afraid. I know everything there is to know about you with a single touch, Jeff..." Slenderman proceeded. The boy spit in his direction.

"LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES!" Jeff spat the words like acid. The boy's name was in fact Jeff. Jeffery was his given name by his mother and father who he brutally murder without a fuck given. But still provided, Jeff went about his most popular name the internet provided for him. Jeff the Killer. Indeed the name suited him. He in fact was a ruthless, heartless killer... Or was he in fact heartless. That's what he wanted everyone to believe. Slenderman thought otherwise.

"I do not lie..."

"No but your followers do!" Jeff protested. He, once again, was right. Slenderman had plenty of reasons to explain why he made his followers lie. One of the most important reasons was to hide his existence from faulty wanna-be followers who would often try to haunt him down in darkened forests with video camreas and recorders. However, he still disregarded Jeff's arguments.

"I, but I will not provoke them any longer. My followers do not pertain to you, nor do they have much connections with me any longer... I broke each one of their close ties to their normal human life. So why must you use them against me... For you have no room to talk... You are lying straight through those bellowing teeth of your's," Slenderman insisted, causing Jeff to squirm and spas once again in an outraged laughter.

"Please, please explain to me why I am lying, and how I am, and what I am lying about?" Jeff asked with tilt of the head. Slenderman touched the boy's dry, pale forehead with a tentacle.

"You aren't heartless. You care for another... Deeply..." Spoke Slenderman, making Jeff laugh.

"Bull shit! I don't care for anyone but myself. I kill because it's fun. Makes me feel good..." Shrugged Jeff, with an outward chuckle. Slender wrapped his tentacle around Jeff's forehead, causing Jeff to lean back rapidly, resulting in him hitting his head against the tree. "Ow..." he muttered silently.

"I have no idea who you are talking about..." Jeff said. Slenderman leaned in closer.

"Shall we go back a year or two?" Slenderman asked. Jeff laughed.

"Have fun fuckface, you won't get anything... out... of me..." With that being said Slenderman was able to dive into Jeff's inner thoughts and memories. What most people did not know about Slenderman was that he had the capability to look into one's past, only if his victim was vulnerable to him. Which Jeffery was...

* * *

***First Person: Jeff***

_"I am just a figment of people's imaginations. So I must be fake to you as well..." Was the words that spawned across my beat up, (stollen) lap top. I just sat there staring at it with as much dignity I had left that night. Of course I had no idea how to respond to the words that still flashed on my screen. But I, being the ignorant self-centered freak I was, shut my computer and tucked it underneath my shirt as I always do with accessories I carry around. I stand up off the dirty ground and stretch, gathering my barring. _

_"Welp... I am obviously in an alleyway of some town," I say to myself. I actually didn't remember how I got there, regardless, I continue walking, covering my face with my hoodie. I thought maybe if I just started exploring this town, maybe I could remember something that happened last night. As I did, I felt the grumbling of my stomach speaking to me. _

_"SHUT UP! Can't you go a minute without sounding like a dying whale? Jeez!" I said to my stomach that continued its complaining. I moaned and continued my trudge. The town was empty. Only one car passed through, seeing house this must have been a town that lead to a large highway. I began to scratch the back of my head as I seen several of house come into view. It was a cute little suburb area that circled the town. I continued walking towards it with a sigh. _

_As I approached such a secluded area I see that there were actually several of people who inhabited this county. It was actually "Spring Sale Festival" where almost every single house had a garage sale set up. There were actually games set up everywhere in the streets and such. I found it funny and quite 80's if I do say so myself. I just continued walking and I see that this must have been where all the inhabitants were. I decided to have a little fun with it, but something seemed to have caught my eyes as I approached a house that didn't seem to... Belong with the other lively ones. It seemed empty and/or abandoned. _

_So, my curiosity got the better of me..._

_I made sure no one was watching me so I continued on to the house. I peeked in through the windows and seen that there was furniture covered in big white sheets. It seemed dusty, but all in all kept nice. In the back yard there was a pool, that still had water filled halfway. There was police tape that surrounded the back yard. It had "Crime Scene" written on it over and over. I decided to further my investigation, hoping to score some evidence of an unlikely murder here. Perhaps I was the one who caused such a fright here... But seeing how this looked to be ages ago it was highly unlikely. I step near the pool and seen blood stains shaped as droplets that aligned a certain area of the pool. I went over and touched it. Feeling the dried, crusty brown substance. Nothing seemed right about this place. It even gave me chills. ME. Out of all people me. The water was mucky and covered in dead leaves. _

_Maybe someone drowned here and out of grief the family deserted the place. But the more I stayed here the more uneasy and sick I felt. Suddenly my laptop buzzed as if it were turning on. I took it out of my shirt and set it on a patio table nearby. I opened it and seen that a word document was open. Letters began to type. I watched as the sentence emerged. _

_"You should leave before things become serious..." I stare at it and chuckle. Someone must be hacking my computer. Maybe some douche twelve-year-old who is pretty handy with technology. I shrug the weird computer happenings off and on my investigation. As I did, I leave my computer on the patio and walk around the supposed crime scene. As I did I heard my computer buzz once more. I turn to face it and I hear a strange tune play on it. Another sentence pops up and I become even more intrigued. _

_"Please... LEAVE! Unless... You want to play some more?" I read it over and over and laugh. I decided to answer back. Knowing this was an incredible waste of precious "killing" time. Considering I had hundreds of victims just beyond this house I could be doing away with. I type my response. _

_"Now what game are you playing at?" I was still for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for the mysterious hacker to answer back. _

_"My game..." Was the reply that I got. It was vague but made me think. _

_"Who ever you are, you better leave me be. If you're some hacker trying to get a rise out of me you're doing a real shitty job." I was rushing through this. I knew I would eventually find out who the hell this was trying to mess with me._

_"I'll mind you're grammar. I'll mind your crude behavior with me. Only because I want someone to play with me..." Here came another reply. I sat there with chuckles forming within my throat. _

_"Whoever you are. I'll track you down. I'll find you. And I will kill you. If you want to play so bad, how about we play my game." I was laughing while I typed this. Unaware of what was to happen next. Of course I was ignorant and high strong. But I knew I was an idiot. _

_The hacker took a long time to type back... But when he did I felt somewhat uneasy. _

_"You cannot kill me, Jeff. I am already dead..." I will admit that last reply gave me an unnerving chill that went straight down my spine and back up again. But it passed shortly when I realized I was prey to a sick troll. I shut my laptop and packed it away in my shirt. Trying to regain myself. Suddenly I felt out of sorts. Like I was sick or nervous for some reason. I never had the feeling before though. I felt unbelievably dizzy and sick to my stomach. Unable to figure out what was happening I head inside the empty house. I had to shake the door a few times and put all of my strength into opening it. I was lucky there wasn't an alarm system in the house. I know a lot of houses that have those, even rinky dinky abandoned houses like this. Besides the house didn't seem to out dated. I walk into what seemed to be the kitchen, to my surprise there were still plates and silverware everywhere. There were broken plates and shattered cups all over the floor. If I weren't second guessing I would have figured out that there was some sort of tussle going on in here. I open the fridge and see a horror of rotting food. I could even smell it! I shut it in an instant, feeling even more queasy. As I pan the rest of the kitchen I find the living room. A picture of a couple of men and a young boy were posing in this picture. I studied it only for a few moments. The two men appeared to be holding either side of the boy's shoulders. One of the men had bleach blonde hair, the other had black. The boy had brown, choppy hair. If you ask me, he looked to be one of those emo kids or scene. He didn't seem happy at all in the picture. In fact his eyes drifted away, as if he were extremely depressed. The two men also seemed off. But I shrugged the picture off. _

_As I continued my exploration, I found yet another picture of the boy, but this time with another, older boy. It looked to be his brother or a quite possible cousin. They were holding each other up, as if one or the other was drunk. Though they seemed happy. I seen another picture of the same emo boy, but it looked to be a surprise shot. He was huddled under a blanket playing what appeared to be a N64. In fact there were a few more pictures of him playing the N64. _

_"Man, that kid must have been a serious gamer..." I say to myself as I continue away from the living room and heading to some stairs just beyond the fireplace. The closer I got to the top floor, I realized there was only one room. I enter without hesitation and seen what appeared to be a normal boy's room. Clutter of old magazines and books stacked against the bed and under. I turn to see an out of date TV. One of those box televisions. Hooked up to it was, yes you wouldn't guess it, a Nintendo 64. The controller was beat up and there were plenty of cartridges that scattered around the beat up old thing. I laugh to myself as I skim through the games. I noticed there were plenty of Zelda games as well as Mario. Zelda more. _

_"Hm... What a nerd this kid was." I was thinking aloud. I walk into the closet and seen something somewhat disturbing. Hung up all over the walls were pictures of characters in the game Zelda. Now, being the age I am, which is seventeen, I had my fair share of playing the game myself as a young kid. I'll admit. It was a quite enjoyable game. But seeing how this kid was completely obsessed with it... I came across several other pictures. Some of which were drawn, some were real photos. I look through them and notice something peculiar. The photos first off, were of the same two guys in the picture in the living room. They seemed angry in some of the pictures and somewhat... evil. I looked through the drawings as well and seen pretty insane looking disfigurements of some of the characters in Zelda. Like the way he drew Link with his back against a statue of himself. On the bottom of the page read, "You met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" In fact almost all the pictures had that same saying on them._

_Suddenly my laptop buzzed like it did before. I jump, feeling embarrassed. I take out the computer and set it in front of me. _

_"You are messing with things you shouldn't be..." said the hacker. I tap on the keyboard, thinking of what to say. _

_"How do you know?" I asked him/her. He answered back with many distorted letters._

_"H ow DA re yoU!? Ge T out oF m Y ROOM!" I stare at the screen. I wasn't scared, nor was I enjoying this little conversation. I went completely neutral. I stood up, leaving the computer on the ground. _

_"Are you here, kid?! If you are come out and show yourself. This little prank isn't funny, nor is it enjoyable!" Jeff shouted. Instantly, as if in reply, the hacker answered back on the computer. _

_"I cannot show myself to you. You won't like me..." I stare at it... I didn't type back, instead I talked._

_"Just come on, kid! Odds are, if you look at me you will hate me..." Suddenly the TV turns on. The N64 beams and I jump again... Feeling somewhat embarrassed that I am getting scared easily. I watch in utter awe at the things that flashed on the TV. The game Zelda comes on, with its usual theme song and I watch as an odd statue appears. Instantly I remembered it was the statue called Elegy of Emptiness. My mind goes blank. _

_"Please... Help me..." it said on the TV screen. I look down on the computer screen. The words flashed, "Please... Play with me..." I fall to the ground. My shell was breaking that held in anger and sadness. Little by little I felt my heart-break. Why was I feeling this way? I am never sad. I am never afraid. The only feeling I get is anger and happiness. I look at my hands and back to the computer. _

_"Jeff... Jeff... Please help me..." It kept typing the same thing over and over._

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I scream. I was becoming even more insane than I already was. I start to take in several breaths. I look up and suddenly I felt the same sickness I had before. _

_"Let me see you..." I pursued. With that being said I look ahead of me. The TV was flashing and became static. A very faint voice came from the TV._

_"You'll leave me..." It said... In an instant I remembered everything from the night before. My head was spinning. I remembered finding this computer in someone's house before killing the folks that owned the house. I remember seeing a picture of a blondish, red head boy who looked to be trying to cosplay as Link, except... His eyes were black. His pupils red. He had blood stained cheeks and his mouth opened slightly. I remember reading the kid I killed's journal who owned the lap top. Something about the file on Majora's Mask called... BEN. He was getting into some made up story on the internet called BEN DROWNED. It would appear that he got a little to into it and driven himself insane. unfortunately... I killed him and didn't get to see how insane he really was. But as that memory filled my head I remember staring into the computer screen, as it flashed the text document. A sentence pulled up reading... "You shouldn't have done that..." I instantly remember blacking out. Resulting in me waking up in an alleyway. _

_I sit myself up and stare at the computer screen. "I promise..." I say... My breathing steady. I instantly felt the pain of the boy I was speaking to on the computer. I felt the pain of guilt. Fear. Sadness. Deprived lust and corrupt loneliness. "I will never leave you..."_

_A few seconds passed and I seen that he finally answered. "Not here... Go to the pool..." I stand up, grabbing the laptop, knowing this must have been the only way of communicating with the boy. I run to the door that lead to the back and find myself standing in peer darkness. Last time I checked it was a sunny warm spring day. Kids and parents were gathering for a happy festival and everyone was smiling. Now... I was in an utter melancholy state that seemed to seep its sadness through my skin. I stand with the laptop against my chest. I couldn't see anything by the pool. In an instant I seen a pixellated figure appear at the place near the pool where blood stained. As I squinted my eyes to see further, the less pixellated the boy became and the more real he looked. _

_"Hey, kid... Are you the one who hacked my laptop?!" I shout over to him. The boy didn't move he was just standing there staring into the pool. I was confused. I try to run over to him... but nothing seemed real anymore. Suddenly a couple of men came into view. They jumped the back fence and were behind the brown-haired boy. I seen it was the two men in the picture and the boy was the emo kid. Suddenly the other kid from the picture who looked to be the emo kid's older brother was holding onto a game cartridge. I squint to see it was Majora's Mask. The too men behind the boy grab him and pull him close. The emo kid struggled._

_"What are you doing to me?!" The emo kid asked. _

_The brother looked over to the two men and laughed. "Shut up, Ben... We are giving you pay back for stealing our game. Also for all the times you were the family's favorite. They always got your back. They also stood up for you. What about us?" I watch feeling helpless. _

_"Please, Please... I am sorry, Matt. I truly am!" Said the emo kid, which I soon figured out his name was Ben. _

_"No! Do it Larry and Pi..." Ordered Matt. Instantly the two young men pulled Ben's hair back, causing him to look up. Ben was still struggling. Moaning and grunting as if crying. _

_"I love you, Ben..." Matt said laughing. He was just as insane as I was. The two men called Larry and Pi took a knife and carved out Ben's eyes. Ben screamed in terror and pain. I watched, becoming even more interested. They through his eyes to the ground. Blood was everywhere. They took Ben's head and shove it into the water, holding him there. It was a horrendous sight. But I managed to watch the whole thing. They were drowning Ben. Ben's hands flailed. He was spazzing out in different directions... But a matter of minutes he became still. They grabbed the boy's lifeless body and threw him in the pool. Along with Majora's Mask. They both fluttered to the bottom of the pool. Larry and Pi as well as Matt all ran into the house. "Knock my mother out. Then let's get the hell out of here..."_

_In that moment everything faded back to normal. I realized the hacker on my computer was Ben. He must have token me back to the day he died. I was in silence for a good half hour. My heart rate at a fast pace. How could have this happened? I was scared for the poor kid. no wonder he looked so emo, his family was an ass to him. _

_"I met with a terrible fate... Haven't I?" Said Ben on the computer..._

* * *

**A/N:This chapter was really long. I am sorry. But the next ones won't be so lengthy and or lagging on. This chapter was sort of filler... But yes. Please review and tell me what you think. No! Absolutely no bad reviews. And yes.. I have grammar flaws... But this isn't an actual publish-able or whatever book so yes, I know I am flawed we all are. Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Touchy Subject**

"How dare you! That is personal!" Jeff scolded, watching Slenderman glide around him without a care in the world. Things were starting to become heated. Jeff watched the ground, holding back shrieks of anger.

"But how dare you kill her?" Slenderman beamed. His head tilted up in a way that made him look insane. Jeff was confused, but he stared deeply into Slenderman's blank face.

"Kill... Who?" Jeff was reluctant to answer. But he watched as Slender began to grow taller. A mouth formed on Slenderman that made Jeff cringe.

"Beautiful..." Jeff sighed, his sarcasm was indifferent, yet still clung to his mouth like sugar. A succulent scent came from the trees in the forest as the wind began to pick up. Jeff could barely smell it, but it seemed to keep his mind from going completely blank as Slenderman went about his tantrum.

"You killed my most precious proxy, Jeff. Your lack of indulgence is completely irrelevant. I treasure your values as much as you treasure your own. Only because I have faith you could change. I have faith that you will be sorry... But perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps you did not mean you're doing. But I must show you how very wrong you are in your path you have chosen. Jeff... I have loved... And I have lost... Because of you I am numb. But I try to forgive you for what you have done... But the pain does not seem to fade. So I must punish you, I must dig deeper within your memories and bring up the same feelings I portray now..." Said Slenderman, approaching Jeff. He held his hand against Jeff's chest and pressed himself further into him. Jeff's heart began race. _For the love of God, Fuckface... Please don't..._ Jeff though profusely to himself, praying that Slenderman didn't go back to the Ben subject. But of course... He did exactly what Jeff hoped he wouldn't...

* * *

***First person: Jeff***

_I am just sitting here... Staring at my computer screen. Hoping. Praying he will answer me. I have attempted to ask him why they would do such a thing to him. Unaware of the pain he must have felt. Why did I care so much anyway? I don't usually care about other people's feelings. Usually I am a dick to anyone and everyone when it comes to a profound thing such as 'feelings'. But however... The way the boy's eyes seemed to have melted into my gaze, (even though he did not see me) seemed to have made my heart beat like no other once in my lifetime, I felt something other than insanity. I felt... A desired lust to want to know more of him..._

_I didn't have a given care about how long I would stay at this God forsaken house. For some reason... I wasn't amused at all with the murder I just saw. For some reason... It sickened me. And that is strange for me, considering I am a very sick person. I gather myself. Knowing he wouldn't answer me, and I lift myself from the ground, making sure I shut my laptop and headed out to the door. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. The festival was over, but I still managed to seek some enjoyment... Unfortunately I wasn't in the mood to kill... I didn't understand why... I was completely off edge. _

_"Hey! You kid!" called a distinct voice behind me as I walked out of Ben's house... My mind amiss and my thoughts astray. I kind seem to figure out why I was so into this whole Ben thing... But I need to find a way to help him... Oh gosh... Just listen to me... I never help people. This is totally out of character for me... But regardless, Ben seemed to be the only other person I find intriguingly persuasive. _

_The air seemed cool as I walked out there. The sound of birds... No crows actually... Cawed and mocked me as I continued walking. Not knowing where to begin with this ben ordeal... But as soon as I started to think, I felt an uneasy presence behind me. I turn to see that my computer was on the front porch of Ben's house. How it got there... I suspect either it fell out or Ben was the cause. Either way I follow my instincts and walk over to it stupidly. _

_"Hi, Jeff... Now you know how I died... It's time for you to help me..." Said Ben on the same text document as the days before. That's when I began having questions that needed to be answered._

_"How do you suppose I help you. You're pretty much stuck, bud... I can't really interact with you directly..." I answer back. Ben took several moments to answer..._

_"Do you want to play?" Asked Ben. Of course he would ask me a stupid childish question at a time like this... _

_"Play what?" I asked._

_"The game..." Was all I got. I decided to stop exit out of the text document and further my investigation on Ben. I was still sitting on the porch, kind of crouched between the corner of the stairway and the fence that surrounded the damn porch. My computer the only light, besides the shitty street lights that were dim several yards away. but to what use do they prevail if they just kept stuttering as if about to go out. Very unfortunate..._

_I knew Ben haunted video games and sometimes hacked "Cleverbot" for the entertainment of scaring noobs that think they can help him... I realized he only did this because it was the most effective way of getting in touch with someone... Apparently the last person to whom played with him last and almost got somewhere before Ben became somewhat secretive was a user named Jadusable. The only reason Ben started getting a little aggressive with Jaduseable was because he was posting videos and wasn't being secretive about Ben himself. I understood now what I had to do... The only other person I knew who was pretty handy with technology was... Slenderman... But resulting to an enemy was out of the question... How would he be addressed in such a situation like that? How would I even get Slendy's attention in order for him to come to me without me going to him... Of course I was a known killer... As was he... But would I have to kill someone close to him? Even though it was a stupid idea it still crossed my mind. But I pushed it aside as a last resort. If I was to get anywhere close to Ben I would need to beat Majora's Mask... Ugh... I should have just left that damn laptop alone... _

* * *

**A/N: Welp... There it is... Not much but there possibly will be more if it's good enough... :p**


End file.
